Victory Road (Black and White)
|region=Unova |mapdesc=These steep slopes are the last obstacle before the ! |generation= }} Victory Road (Japanese: チャンピオンロード Champion Road) is the final journey one must take before facing the Elite Four. Victory Road can be accessed via to the immediate south. Ascending the area requires traversing both inside and outside of a steep hill. The player can slide down the hillsides to access different portions of the cave and progress further. After defeating Team Plasma at N's Castle and talking to Cheren on , he will stay here, where he can be rematched once a day. He can be found in the uppermost cave section, right before the exit to the . In , the Trial Chamber (Japanese: Trial Room), home of the Legendary Pokémon , is located here. However, in order to access this area, the must have first encountered , who resides in Mistralton Cave. Due to landslides, most of this area is inaccessible in . A new area leads to the Pokémon League. Geography The Victory Road of Unova is like a mountain with various floors. The mountain side is built like a triangle, going up floors the higher the player gets to the apex of the triangle, the path to the Pokémon League. The player can slide down cliffs to go down floors, but cannot go back up those cliffs, similar to ledges. It is sparsely covered in trees. There are various cave entrances and bridges which the player can use to get to different parts of the mountainside. There are rough patches on the mountainside where wild Pokémon can be encountered. and the Escape Rope can only be used inside cave areas; using either transports the player back to the front of the Pokémon League, or the base of Victory Road, depending on where the player entered from. Items ) *1F, in midsection of leftmost chamber (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Max Revive ×2}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} ×2}} }} Tiffany (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Logan (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Logan|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Martell (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Full Heal ×2}} Martell (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Tyrone|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} Pokémon Outside 1F (middle and rightmost room) 1F (leftmost room), 2F-3F 4F (middle room) 4F (leftmost and rightmost room), 5F-7F Trial Chamber Trainers Post-game If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 6700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Victory Road (Unova) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 6700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Victory Road (Unova) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 6700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Victory Road (Unova) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Layout 1F 2F 3F 4F 5F-7F In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Victory Road appeared in Dream a Little Dream and Hallway Hijinks, where it served as a final test for the 32 Trainers who had earned the eight Badges required to enter the Pokémon League. In the end, eight Trainers made it through the Victory Road and were allowed to compete in the Pokémon League quarterfinals: , Marlon, Hood Man, Leo, Gray, Iris, , and Lou Karr. Trivia * The cycling and ing themes aren't used here. * All wild encounters here use the special wild encounter theme, the one used if the Pokémon were encountered via a phenomenon or the battle is a wild Double Battle. * If the player enters the area from the and uses or an Escape Rope, they will be teleported to the point in the Pokémon League where they left the area. If the player entered by or came through the Badge Check Gates, they will be teleported to the Fly point (just after the Badge Check Gates). This is due to the fact that the outside is part of the maze, and would be difficult to escape otherwise. In other languages Category:Black and White locations Category:Caves Category:Routes es:Calle Victoria (Negro y Blanco) it:Via Vittoria (Nero e Bianco) zh:冠军之路（BW）